Penumbra entre dos Sendas
by Paddly
Summary: R.A.B. Entre la luz y la oscuridad hay una persona que hizo mas que escribir una simple nota. La vida de Regulus A. Black desde sus tiernos diez años [SLASH]
1. Sonrisa Fragmentada

Resumen:

R.A.B. Entre la luz y la oscuridad hay una persona que hizo mas que escribir una simple nota. La vida de Regulus Black desde sus tiernos diez años SLASH

* * *

**Penumbra entre dos Sendas**

* * *

_**Capitulo I:**_

_Sonrisa fragmentada_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Su respiración vacilaba todavía agitada por la pesadilla de la que había despertado. Aun asustado retorció más fuerza con su mano el pijama sobre su pecho tratando de calmarse. Los ojos grises recorrieron ansiosos el cuarto con el miedo aun latente en ellos. Pero, por la completa oscuridad, no se podía distinguir nada, tan oscuro estaba que era igual tener los parpados cerrados que abiertos, aun así intento agudizar su mirada esperando encontrar algún vestigio del sueño en la realidad.

-Ah….sueño, fue un sueño- susurro, repitiéndose como tratando de auto convencerse. Corrió un mechón de cabello humedecido por el sudor de su frente.

La oscuridad era tan profunda que no se podía discernir ni la silueta de su propia mano a centímetros de sus ojos. Quería llamar a alguien, el oscuro silencio era terrible y parecía tan espeso que podía ser cortado con un cuchillo. Llamar, llamar a alguien, aunque sea a un elfo, una presencia conocida que rompiera lo bochornoso e insoportable de ese vació. Junto valor y se puso de pie en la absoluta negrura de su cuarto, sus piecitos tocaron el piso de madera, piso que brillaba cuando había luz y ahora solo era una superficie fría y dura. La puerta debía estar hacia adelante, unos pocos pasos hacia el frente, si extendía los brazos quizás podría tocar antes el ropero y guiarse desde allí.

Dio los primeros pasos en la oscuridad tratando de no producir ruido, sintiendo la distancia que separaba su cama de la puerta mucho más extensa que nunca en su vida. Era como si en la oscuridad la gravedad, el tiempo y el espacio fueran distintos. Fueran mas pesados y lentos y el aire no existiera, dios tres pasos mas apresurados sonando el ruido de sus pisadas mas fuerte hasta por fin encontrar la pared. Al fin la pared y siguiendo su línea dio con la puerta, luego con el picaporte. Se aferro a el unos segundos, disfrutando de ese tacto metálico del cual detrás se encontraba la luz y la seguridad, acariciándolo entre sus manos antes de girarlo y salir del cuarto.

La penumbra del conocido pasillo rompió el embrujo de la oscuridad colándose dentro de la habitación por la puerta abierta. Suspiro y con paso mas decidido se dirigió a donde sus pensamientos lo llevaban.

-¡Regulus!- exclamo Sirius al ver a su hermanito abrir la puerta de su cuarto y entrar tratando de no hacer mucho ruido- Pero…. ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto bajando la voz para no ser descubiertos.

El menor camino hacia la cama y se subió a ella solamente respondiendo un simple:

-Mal sueño- apenas dijo y se fue acercando mas a su hermano, Sirius abrió las mantas permitiéndole meterse bajo ellas.

Por el cuarto se podían ver varias cosas empacadas, un baúl ya cerrado, algunas ropas listas para la mañana y una jaula sobre el baúl que pronto contendría la lechuza preferida de Sirius. Sobre el escritorio la lista de Hogwart del primer año tenía todos los ítems tachados. Sirius comenzaría ese año, esa misma mañana partiría para el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Y en el fondo, Regulus no podía estar más orgulloso de su hermano mayor.

- Es mañana….- murmuro el más chico acercándose un poco en la cama, pronto los brazos del mayor lo rodearon atrayéndolo en un abrazo conocido aunque extraño y el silencio volvió a reinar en el cuarto.

Regulus se aferro a su hermano, no podía imaginar casi todo un año sin él. Sin nadie que lo abrazara de ese modo. En el fondo sentía gran admiración por su hermano un año mayor, era tan independiente de lo que le dijeran, siempre hacia lo que quería sin importarle lo que los pensaran, seguro, decidido, aun contra su dictatorial madre y familia sabia mantenerse firme.

-….Es mañana- volvió a susurrar abrazándose con más fuerza.

-Si….hoy, porque ya es mas de las 12- dijo por fin Sirius con la mirada perdida en algún punto del penumbroso cuarto.

-….- Otra vez silencio, silencio que Regulus no soporto y dándose ánimos dijo a su hermano lo que no se habían permitido hasta ese momento - Sirius….- llamo hablando apenas audible- sabes….te extrañare mucho- confeso y aferrandose al pijama del mayor y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-Tampoco es para tanto- bromeo Sirius acariciándole la cabecita- además el año que viene tu también vendrás. Y los dos nos iremos de esta casa de locos….- dijo esto ultimo mas para si que para el pequeño.

-Pero este año estaremos separados- Argumento Regulus con voz suave siendo apenas un niño de diez cortos años que comenzaba a entender como funcionaba el mundo detrás de lo que se mostraba.

-Solo es un año, es muy poco tiempo- dijo Sirius.

-Poco para ti que no tienes que quedarte aquí con Madre!- casi grito el mas chico sonando ahogado por presionar su rostro contra el pecho de Sirius aferrandose a su ropa.

El mayor sonrió a la oscuridad y susurro:

-Si, no tengo que hacerlo….

Silencio

-Pero yo debo…- murmuro Regulus con pesar.

Nuevamente silencio. Hasta que Sirius lo rompió:

-Es tu culpa por ser el enano- susurro Sirius con voz algo triste acariciando las hebras negras del cabello de su hermanito entre los dedos- Pero yo….tengo otras cosas que debería hacer…

El silencio esta vez fue mayor, ambos abrazados sin decir nada mas. No era necesario hacerlo, sabia perfectamente a que se refería Sirius, todas las responsabilidades que caían en el por ser el primogénito eran algo muy pesado, todos los entrenamientos especiales, destinos. El deber de seguir los senderos Black, las reglas y el estigma, y todas las cosas que hacían que Sirius odie pertenecer a una familia como esa.

Situaciones que causaban las continuas peleas entre Sirius y su madre, desacuerdos en cada ocasión en la que se presentara la oportunidad.

Regulus escuchaba todas esas discusiones tratando de mantenerse al margen, su madre lo intimidaba, el no era como Sirius para contradecirla a cada palabra y lidiar con las consecuencias. Aun recordaba los castigos que le habían impuesto cuando desobedecía. Su hermano era diferente y lo respetaba por eso, porque Sirius era el que tenía el camino más duro por delante, el que había nacido fuerte para poder sobrellevar todo eso y ser un Black.

Llevar ese apellido no era nada fácil en ninguna época, y menos en aquella donde las ideologías comenzaban a efervecer con más fuerza y hasta niños de once y diez años quedaban metidos.

La noche paso lenta y plagada de recuerdos. Uno de ellos, el mas pequeño, con los ojos aguados, aferrandose a ellos como a la tela del pijama entre sus manos. El otro, más grande y más decidido los dejaba ir, dejando que los recuerdos pasen y se despidan quedando atrás. Dejar todo ir, no pertenecía allí y al amanecer, cargando únicamente un baúl pensaba dirigirse a donde, esperaba, encontrara su hogar, uno real.

La mañana sorprendió a Regulus despertando solo por segunda vez ese día, ahora en la vacía cama de su hermano. Sus ojos se abrieron y vio gracias al sol que entraba por la ventana que el baúl y las cosas de Sirius ya no estaban allí. Asustado se levanto y se precipito escaleras abajo corriendo descalzo, al pasar los retratos le gritaron por el alboroto, pero por suerte llego.

Sirius aun estaba de pie junto a la puerta, sosteniéndole la mirada a su madre. Al lado de Sirius su padre estaba listo para acompañarlo a la estación.

-Hazle honores a tu apellido hijo- dijo la Señora Black sin nada de cariño en la voz.

Regulus se apresuro y se puso de pie junto a la mujer viendo a su hermano listo para partir.

-Se nos hace tarde, vamos Sirius- ordeno el padre.

Sirius apenas si desvió la mirada de su madre para ver a su padre y asentir.

-Si ya se- dijo regresando la mirada a la mujer que realmente odiaba, ella representaba a esa familia, a esa casa, a esa cárcel , esos ideales con los que no estaba de acuerdo y los que no pensaba seguir jamás en su vida. Ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de su hermano- No sabes el honor que le haré Madre- dijo y sonrió. Sonrió burlón y decidido a hacer todo por alejarse de allí.

Ajeno al significado de ese gesto, el menor de los Black regreso la sonrisa, pero ahora con la cariñosa inocencia que solo en ese momento podría tener. Sonrió, sin saber que esa misma sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano era la sentencia suya

_Continuara….._

* * *

Muchos Saludos y Gracias por leer!

Dejen rr! POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!  
Atte: BluePaddly


	2. Ajedrez de Miradas

**

* * *

**

**Penumbra entre dos Sendas**

* * *

**Capitulo II:**

_Ajedrez de Miradas_

_A todas luces de tu razón,_

_La voluntad divina se hacía injusta,_

_Y todavía no perdonas a Dios._

_Y la desdicha se hizo dueña de tus ojos,_

_Apagando con sollozos de mujer la esperanza y_

_La ilusión…_

_Niño no nacido_

-Ni lo digas Cissy, no puede ser eso ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en ver la peor parte de las personas?- pregunto el niño viéndola a los ojos dolido de todos sus comentarios, no esperaba oírlos también de ella.

Narcissa suspiro acomodando los pliegues de su vestido con una elegancia copiada de su madre y que quedaba sobre exagerada en una niña rubia tan pequeña:

-Ah, no tienes derecho a regañarme por eso ¨Reggy¨, también haces lo mismo- se quejo la rubia sin verlo.

-¡No me digas ¨Reggy¨!- reto Regulus ofendido y sonrojado. Su prima siempre lo llamaba de ese modo que detestaba para molestarlo.

La pequeña Narcissa había ido a pasar parte de la semana en la mansión Black, para suerte de ambos, que disfrutaban el tiempo juntos, entre juegos y entretenidas peleas.

Afuera llovía a cantaros y no podían salir. Para pasar el tiempo estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico. Era como la cuarta de esa tarde.

- Y…es cierto que hay cosas malas en las personas. Pero también hay buenas. Deberías verlas algunas veces.- siguió Regulus haciendo su movimiento sin mucha concentración.

La rubia lo miro algo defraudada, pero luego susurro melancólica:

-Que lindo suena eso…- el sentimiento que expresaba su voz le era muy bien conocido a pesar de ser tan joven, solo escasos diez años.- Y por eso mismo te meterás en problemas- sonrió y volvió a mirar fijamente el tablero de ajedrez mágico que hacia horas estaba sobre la mesa ratona del salón. El rey negro de Regulus había quedado rodeado por las blancas, prácticamente sin protección, por haber avanzado con la mayoría de sus piezas- Te meterás en muchos problemas primo….vas a sufrir mucho hasta que logres darte cuenta- la niña sonrió y movió su caballo blanco, casi del color sus manos- Estas en Jaque ¨Reggy¨- dijo amenazando con su caballo al rey negro- …Este partido será mío.

Regulus llevo su mano a un alfil deteniéndose un segundo como meditando algo. Pero sin titubear mas llevo al alfil en diagonal destruyendo al caballo de Narcissa, que literalmente quedo hecho polvo. Mientras con duda preguntaba:

-¿y…crees que tarde mucho en darme cuenta?- Un ruido en la ventana llamo su atención y desvió su mirada hacia allí, las pesadas gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal una y otra vez con mas fuerza. Y las nubes hacían ver esa mañana tan oscura como si fuera media noche. Un triste espectáculo.

-No cantes victoria aun- dijo la rubiecita mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior y llevando la torre para cubrir el lugar dejado por el caballo y seguir presionando a Regulus- Si confías en las personas acabaras mal, en especial este año en que Tía se encargara de prepararnos para empezar el colegio.- hizo una pausa para observar como había quedado el tablero- Como siempre dices tú mismo: Hay que planear las jugadas. Y Regus…. no lo estas haciendo.

Regulus salio de su ensimismamiento para ver a su prima a los ojos:

-Solo por el hecho de que Bella y Andrómeda se hallan olvidado de ti Cissy, no confirma que mi hermano valla a hacer lo mismo- Dijo serio, aunque luego su mirada recobro el aire perdido que tenia últimamente, volviendo a enfrascarse en recuerdos.

¿Narcissa tendría razón, Sirius debía haber sido seleccionado la noche anterior, esa mañana debía llegar la lechuza del colegio avisándoles en que casa quedaría. Quizás por tanta lluvia no llegara. Moría de nervios por saber el resultado y solo podía pensar en eso. Muchas cosas dependían de eso, no solo el trato de su Madre con Sirius, sino el suyo propio. Todo en una carta atada a la pata de una lechuza en medio de una tormenta.

Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, seguía lloviendo.

-Regulus….no estas concentrado en el juego- llamo Narcisa su atención, semi preocupada, semi desafiante pues estaba ganando y eso raramente pasaba.

- Ah si, lo siento- se disculpo el joven Black y paso rápidamente mirada por el tablero para tratar de recordar en que estaban. Mientras Narcissa tratando de crear una onda con su cabello lacio retorciéndolo entre los dedos.

Regulus suspiro, no podía quitarse las palabras que su madre dijo la noche anterior de su mente.

Movió una pieza.

-Jaque Mate- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia que alterada reviso que había hecho.

Únicamente con a la reina. La reina negra que Narcissa no había notado porque la había posicionado recién al comienzo del partido y ahora había acorralado a su rey en una esquina.

La rubia se quedo atónita unos segundos, eso no se lo esperaba. Miro sus piezas y el tablero que en un solo movimiento había cambiado por completo de balance haciéndola perder. El rey blanco dejo caer su espada, anunciando el final: La victoria de las negras.

-¿Cissy tu que piensas?- pregunto Regulus.

-Pienso…que ganaste otra vez, Regus- Susurro Narcissa viendo el tablero aun atónita.- Creí que podría aprovechar el que estés distraído..- dijo sacudiendo el polvo que alguna pieza destrozada dejo sobre su vestido quitándole importancia al partido.

-Y yo el que tu lo pienses- sonrió- Pero no te preguntaba que censas del juego…- siguió Regulus suavemente- sino sobre lo que hablamos antes- su voz se escuchaba sombría como su entristecida mirada.

Narcissa se levanto de su sillón y fue a sentarse junto a su primo.

-Ya sabes lo que creo- dijo suavemente tomándolo una mano de Regulus entre las suyas con delicadeza- Si quieres lo repito una vez más: Sirius no tiene lealtad familiar…no es como nosotros- a pesar de que hablaba en un susurro eso no disminuía el peso de sus palabras- Tú lo ves como tu hermano. Pero el no se siente así….es casi como Bella- dijo mas para si misma- Ambos llegaran a donde quieren al precio de lo que sea. El solo quiere escapar de aquí…- llevo su mejilla hacia la mano de su primo y acaricio piel con piel- solo espero… por tu bien, que no lo logre tan pronto…

Regulus miro a su prima, ellos siempre habían sido los mejores amigos. Se entendían siempre y pensaban similar, exceptuando con Sirius, él aun….no se quería permitir pensar así de su hermano mayor.

Su madre se lo decía, su tía, sus primas, no podía ser tan confiado, el ser aun joven no lo salvaría de nada ¡Se resistía a creerles!. Como se resistía a creer en las recurrentes pesadillas donde veía a su familia fragmentándose. No era perfecta, pero era la suya.

-Cissy….yo.- estaba tratando de poner su gratitud por el apoyo en palabras. Aunque sabia que no era necesario, cuando un estrépito lo dejo con las frases a medio camino.

Bruscamente la puerta se abrió dándole paso al furioso huracán que era Walburga, la señora Black, seguida por su marido Orión que intentando calmarla.

-¡Es un bastardo! Un mal nacido. Solo por desafiarme ¡Por desafiarme a mi!- gritaba la mujer histérica caminando por todo el cuarto, arrugando una carta entre sus normalmente delicadas manos ahora crispadas por la bronca.

-Walburga cálmate- intento tranquilizarla el hombre que fue el único que reparo en los niños- Narcissa haz el favor de irte a tu cuarto- pido a la niña porque no tenia que ver en esa discusión, ya pronto se enteraría por su tía. Las noticias volaban en esa familia.

Cissy cruzo miradas con su primo y un leve asentimiento con la cabeza antes de salir con elegancia y prisa haciendo ondear su vestido blanco . Regulus se sintió desesperado cuando vio perderse por la puerta la ultima hebra de cabello rubio, sabiéndose solo.

Igual se sentó derecho y trato de que su voz sonara con normalidad al hablar:

-Madre…Padre, que ocurrió?- pregunto tratando de hacerse el desentendido, aunque toda esa escena solo podía significar una única cosa.

-¡Qué que ocurre¡¿Qué ocurre! – grito la mujer viéndolo fieramente, no se permitió retroceder. Sus padres de pie imponentes ante el. Y él que a su edad no era muy alto sentado en el antiguo sofá de tapizado negro- ¡Regulus Arcturus no te comportes de ese modo que me harás enojar mas! Esto es lo que ocurre- dijo lanzándole al regazo el arrugado pergamino. Una carta. Una carta con el sello de lacre de Hogwart destrozado.

Regulus miro a su madre, a su padre y regreso la vista la sufrida carta. Trago saliva y comenzó a desestrujarla para poder saber que era. Sus manos temblaron mientras la desdoblaba, tratando de disimular su ansiedad y luego el dolor en sus inocentes y grises ojos al ver que a la cabecera de la carta había un escudo. Un escudo rojo y dorado con un león en el. Su corazón se detuvo mientras leía, tratando de desmentir lo ya asegurado.

_Señores Black_

_Nos enorgullece el comunicarles que su hijo, Sirius Black, por sus virtudes de valor y lealtad ha sido seleccionado para formar parte de la casa Gryffindor._

_Esperamos se encuentren muy orgullosos, nosotros lo estamos._

_Sin mas que comunicar, un cordial saludo para todos._

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Jefa de casa Gryffindor._

Silencio….

¨Lealtad¨ casi sonaba como una burla para Regulus que tubo que tragarse las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos porque no podía llorar bajo la mirada acusadora de su madre. Mirada frente a la cual ahora estaba solo, un rey negro sin más fichas en el tablero.

-¿Y?- interrogo la mujer con la voz cargada de rencor y las mejillas normalmente pálidas sonrojadas por la furia y por el haber corrido gritando por toda la casa- Dime otra vez que lo que digo de tu hermano es falso. Tienes en tus manos la prueba de que no le importas, de que para él no vales absolutamente nada…- dijo venenosa Walburga y Regulus siguió sin levantar la vista del escudo- Nada Regulus, no le importas- el esfuerzo por no llorar que hacia el niño era cada vez mayor y notorio. Pero no lloraría frente a su madre, no lo haría. No le daría ese placer, no a esa mujer controladora y cínica- pero que no te das cuenta hijo mío?- la madre trato de suavizar su voz, mas compradora, como ofreciendo un dulce.- Todo lo que te viene diciendo tu hermano todos estos años son puras mentiras, a el no le importabas. Todo lo hacia por odio hacia mi…lo movía ese odio, y trato de ponerte en mi contra hijo mío…mírame ¡mírame te digo!- ordeno la madre y Regulus acepto resignado, mirándola a los ojos derrotado y a punto de largarse a llorar. Solo su destrozado orgullo impedía que llorarse, solo esos pisoteados fragmentos de dignidad infantil-. Así me gusta Regus, que mires a tu madre- dijo la mujer con un cariño muy bien actuado, agachándose para quedar a la altura de su hijo- ¿Entiendes ahora porque Sirius me desafiaba?- pregunto llevando una fría mano a la mejilla de su niño acariciándolo.

Regulus quiso rechazar la caricia, pero no fue capaz- ah..- ahogo un gemidito por el contacto concentrándose en cerrar sus ojos con mas fuerza para no llorar.

La mujer sonrió de un modo que parecía maternal, tenia que asegurarse de que su hijo menor no la traicionara también. Sirius siempre había sido una oveja negra, no era tanta sorpresa que se descarrilara, pero tenia que proteger su linaje, su sangre. Cuidar su círculo familiar y de poder. El fruto de su matrimonio y de todos sus planes dependía ahora de su hijo menor, no lo dejaría ir. Era hora de terminar de separar a los hermanos, de una vez y para siempre.

-Me desafiaba porque a el no le importaban nuestros valores familiares…- susurro la mujer oyéndose dolida- yo solo me preocupo por ti, por la familia que es lo mas importante. Sirius traiciono nuestros valores, nos traiciono a todos…- hizo una pausa dramática- pero mas que nada a ti- dijo fría y el niño quico taparse los oídos para no escuchar mas de eso. Sirius siempre decía que no había que oírla, que todo lo hacia por sus propios intereses y no por ser buena madre.

Regulus se sorprendió aferrandose a las palabras de su hermano y abrió los ojos.

Frente a el tenia la mirada gris de su progenitora y una posible mentira, lejos estaban los brazos de quien lo cuidara, lejos estaba el calor de la persona a la cual admiraba y quería. Y sabía que cada vez estaría aun más lejos.

La realidad era que su madre estaba allí, también sus palabras y sus ideologías. Y Sirius, Sirius lo había cambiado a él por la libertad.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Continuara…_

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­Dedicatorias:**  
Dedicado a mi hermanita menor! Que es la primer historia mia que esta leyendo. GRACIAS MARIFLOR!

Y a Chibi, que siempre me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Si sigo esta historia es porque te gusto. Muchas gracias a las dos!


	3. Telarañas de Sangre

**_

* * *

_ **

Penumbra entre dos Sendas

* * *

****

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_Telarañas de Sangre_

_¨Cissy, cissy araña tejió su telaraña_

_Vino la lluvia y se la llevo._

_Salio el sol, se seco la lluvia._

_Y Cissy, Cissy araña, otra vez tejió.¨_

_Anónimo_

Ruido. Los pasos por la escalera se hacían cada vez mas apresurados. Resonando sobre la madera de roble, apurados, casi desesperados. Únicamente queriendo llegar a la meta.

-¡Niño¡No corras!

-Regulus, detente ahora mismo y responde a nuestras preguntas. ¡Regulus!- las voces impertinentes de los cuadros lo llamaban con energía al verlo pasar. Tratando de llamar su atención, pero el niño no los escuchaba. Solo quería llegar a su cuarto y alejarse de todos. En su mano, la carta de Hogwart aun firmemente sujeta, apretándola como había hecho antes su madre, pero el no gritaba.

Las escaleras se acabaron, y por fin su refugio. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto sabiéndolo vació. Pero al entrar, allí, sentada sobre la cama estaba su prima, Narcissa.

-Regus ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto la rubia viéndolo directamente a los ojos. El morocho hizo un esfuerzo por respirar tranquilamente, clavo su mirada en la rubia y hablo sin dejar entre ver su estado.

-Cissy, vete de mi cuarto- pidió tratando de sonar frío y directo. Haciendo esfuerzos por no desahogarse con su prima _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió!_ ¿Qué nadie tenia una pregunta mas absurda? Su madre lo había gritado por toda la casa, debía suponerse. Debía suponerse, pero nadie lo daba por hecho. El tampoco había querido hacerlo, todo era como una pesadilla. Que lentamente estaba sucediendo.

-Reggy…yo…-

-Vete de mi cuarto- Repitió el por meses mas chico, desviando la mirada hacia el piso. Solo necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba re leer la carta entre sus manos y tratar de encontrar en ella las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Necesitaba soledad para gritar y llorar- Cissy,….no- advirtió dando un paso hacia atrás cuando la rubia en lugar de dirigirse hacia la puerta fue hacia el. Necesitaba soledad, no ese abrazo. No ese abrazo que aunque dispuesto no era el que deseaba.

Aunque no era lo que necesitaba se dejo acoger por el, abrazándose a Narcissa. La rubia a pesar de ser muy delicada no dudo, imprimiendo la firmeza necesaria para reconfortar:

Regus, escucha…

La interrumpió el susurro ahogado en su cuello del menor de los Black:

-No necesito un ¨te lo dije¨-

-No voy a decirte eso…. Tu conciencia sola te dirá lo que crea conveniente- susurro Narcissa convincente- yo solo… solo quiero decirte- sin titubeos lo separo un poco para verlo directo a los ojos.- que aunque el mundo se venga abajo y mañana te odie… Seguiré siendo tu prima…

Palabras vacíos para muchos, vacías para el mundo, pero en esa familia no se necesitaba más. La sonrisa nostálgica se contagio a Regulus al recordar que había usado palabras similares años atrás. Cuando Cissy sintió que su familia la dejaba, como a una muñeca de porcelana en un estante.

El morocho asintió con la cabeza y se soltó del abrazo. Después de todo; los sentimientos no importaban. Solo la sangre unía de verdad a las personas. Y eso era una contradicción por como lo manejaban su prima y su madre. Manejaban las ideologías a su conveniencia. Decían que Sirius había traicionado ideales, no sangre. Por las venas de su hermano el líquido escarlata seguía siendo el mismo. Aunque lo abrace, aunque lo deje, seguía siendo su hermano y eso era lo único que importaba. Como era tan chico no pensó en todas las implicaciones, igual, solo podía sentirse abandonado por la persona mas cercana que tenia en el mundo. Dejado en un lugar peligroso por quien decía querer cuidarlo.

-Gracias Cissy…- hablo luego de segundos de silencio.- pero por favor… déjame un poco solo- pidió y la chica asintió.

-Claro primo, cualquier cosa estaré en mi cuarto con Hever- dijo la rubia nombrando a su gato. Y elegante a pesar de su corta edad, desapareció del cuarto sin volver la vista atrás.

Regulus cerro la puerta tras ella y el silencio del cuarto callo por completo sobre el. Su mirada infantil seguía fija en la puerta cuando en susurro llamo:

-Kreacher…- y el elfo apareció mágicamente a sus espaldas haciendo una especie de chasquido.

-¿El joven amo llamo?- dijo la criatura de un aspecto maligno haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada y sentida de respeto, pero clavando sus ojos en la espalda de Regulus, quien no volteo.

-Insonoriza la habitación -ordeno el chico- que ningún ruido salga ni entre por unas horas

Kreacher hizo lo que le pedía, como era poca magia la requerida para eso hasta un elfo domestico podía hacerlo.

-Ya esta¿algo mas joven amo?- pregunto repitiendo la reverencia.

-No, vete hasta que te llame- Respondió Regulus con la voz firme. Escucho el ¨plop¨ proveniente de la desaparición Kreacher y un gemido escapo de sus labios, las silenciosas lágrimas marcaban brillantes surcos en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Un sueño….solo fue un sueño- balbuceo recargando su frente en la puerta mientras las lágrimas se incrementaban y los sollozos se hacían audibles- ¡Malditos sueños!- grito enfurecido y la joven e inexperta magia hizo estallar un adorno de cristal cercano. Los cristales impactándose por todo el cuarto lo sobresaltaron y mejor fue a tirarse en su cama- Sirius…regresa a casa- sollozó apretando la carta entre sus manos- ¿Qué no hay nada que valores aquí?...- termino cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, queriendo ahogar su llanto, no debía estar llorando. No era digno de un Black llorar, pero su madre estaba abajo, no podía impedírselo. No era propio de un hombre llorar así, escondiendo las lágrimas en la almohada, queriendo detener hasta la respiración. Pero su hermano no estaba ahí para consolarlo. La funda de la almohada si estaba, y las plumas dentro de ella para ahogar sus gemidos, aunque no fuera necesario esconderlos.

La lluvia seguía golpeando los cristales de la casa mientras en el cuarto también había gotas de agua. Sin poder evitarlo derramo egoístas lágrimas por su incierto futuro. Y mientras lloraba, sobre la mesa, las piezas que tenia en el mágico tablero de ajedrez se re acomodaban. Ese tablero había sido un regalo de su maestro preferido, cada pieza representaba a alguien en su vida. Su madre, la reina negra, su padre el rey, simbólicamente a la cabeza de la familia. Sus primas: Dos torres y un caballo. Y su hermano y él, los dos alfiles. Lentamente uno de los alfiles negros se movió hacia el lado de las blancas, a un puesto aun vació y una mancha de color marfil apareció en el. Mancha que con los años se iría expandiendo como el alejamiento con Sirius.

• ♦ •

Días transcurrieron con pesadumbre y situaciones poco normales disfrazadas de rutinarias. El nombrar a Sirius de repente se volvió algo tabú, no debía mencionarse. Aunque todas las platicas eran sobre el.

Sorpresivamente el mas alejado de las charlas era Regulus. Había cedido ante las peticiones de su madre de duplicar sus estudios. Paso de tener un tutor que le dictaba lo básico a tener cinco, anteriormente alcanzaba con que supiera magia simple, literatura, matemáticas y algo de protocolo e historia. Ahora por instrucción de su madre se le habían sumado todas las materias que tendría en Hogwart en el primer año, incluyendo otras cosas de interés para la familia.

La educación del menor de los Black dejo de ser algo que se daba por hecho y Walburga comenzó a prestarle toda su atención y supervisión. Para fin de año debía saber desde como desaparecer una arruga de la ropa hasta mantener un pequeño duelo.

-¿No crees que le estas exigiendo mucho a tu hijo querida Walburga?- sugirió Druella, madre de Narcissa, girando la elegante taza de té entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme con eso?- espeto la morocha dejando las cortesías de lado y su taza sobre la mesita junto a los sillones en donde estaban.

-Trato de decirte lo que digo- soltó la tía de Sirius y Regulus sin verse alterada por los modales de su cuñada- decía que creo, estas exigiendo mucho a Regulus. Mi hija me ha mantenido informada. Entre tantas clases carece de tiempo. Comenzara Hogwart en primer año.. no tiene que estar listo para graduarse.

-Esta atrasado- respondió Walburga viendo a la rubia con altanería- No permitiré que entre en desventaja. Y no me importa si te preocupa que tu hija haga el ridículo frente al mío. Las clases que tiene solo son las necesarias, ni mas, ni jamás menos…

-¿Las necesarias para que?- pregunto con una suave sonrisa- ¿Para que no se vuelva un asqueroso Gryffindor como su hermano?- la madre de Cissy se cubrió los labios con la mano elegantemente al reír- Perdóname Walburga, pero obligándolo a estudiar no te aseguras que siga el caminito correcto. Nada puede garantizar que tus dos hijos no se irán juntos a compartir cuarto con sangre sucias… y quien sabe que mas.

-¡Cállate Druella! Estas en mi casa y te exijo respeto- aclaro la morocha crispada en rabia- y te recuerdo…- dijo entre dientes- que yo solo tengo un hijo. Y haré todo lo necesario para que llegue a ser lo que debe.

La rubia soltó un suspiro, Walburga siempre intransigente, dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

-¿Y que…se supone que debe ser?- pregunto volviendo a tomar su taza de té. Walburga sonrió de una manera algo torcida, sus finos labios se curvaron hacia la izquierda mientras observaba a su cuñada con arrogancia:

-Será todo, todo lo que yo quiero que sea- aseguro llevando también su taza hacia sus labios, evitándose el reír satisfecha con sus planes.

•♦•

En otra parte de la casa, unos pacitos resonaban por los pasillos. La mirada del chico era algo distinta a como la recordamos, no estaba humedecida por lagrima alguna, ni mostraba signos de nostalgia. Únicamente iba revisando unas cosas mentalmente. La ira también había pasado por esos ojos grises, pero hasta ella se había ido. Ahora su expresión era únicamente de concentración, alguien que va absorto en su mundo mientras camina por un oscuro pasillo.

-¡Regus!- los pasos detrás de él lo alcanzaron y la voz femenina lo llamo haciéndolo girar para reconocer a su prima.

-Hola Narcissa, no sabia que vendrías.- la rubia se acerco.

-Ni yo, mi madre vino a hablar con la tuya.- hizo una pausa hasta quedar frente a su primito- Y bien… ¿Qué esperas?- dijo la rubia. Regulus la miro un segundo sin terminar de entender y por eso pregunto:

-¿Que espero, para que?

-Para alegrarte de ver a tu prima preferida- bromeo Narcissa consiguiendo que el otro se relaje.

-¿Esperas una reacción sobre exagerada o solo unas palabras?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Mmm….- la chica pareció pensarlo- Me conformo con un regalo pequeño, nada ostentoso. Sabes que los diamantes me sientan bien.

-Me alegro de verte.

-Es bueno saberlo- las actitudes desenfadadas no duraron mucho, porque enseguida Regulus pregunto:

-Ahora Cissy….en serio; ¿para que viniste?

-Nada en particular, solo quería platicar un rato. Me estaba aburriendo sola en mi cuarto…- suspiro en muestra de fastidio haciendo un agraciado movimiento con su manita- sin nadie con quien hablar sobre la carta que me mando mi hermana ayer.

-¿Una carta?- Regulus oculto el ligero vuelco que dio su corazón al sentir el llamando de la curiosidad. Las cartas de las hermanas de Cissy eran la única información de Hogwart a la que tenía acceso- Que interesante, pero antes tengo otras cosas que hacer. Si quieres puedes acompañarme- propuso sonriéndole a su prima que asintió interesada en lo que debía hacer. Unas tareas sobre historia, hablaron muy animadamente sobre ellas todo el camino hacia el cuarto de Regulus.

Al llegar a la habitación Regus cerró la puerta y aplico el hechizo insonorizador que había aprendido a realizar recientemente:

-¿Y bien¿De que trata la carta?- pregunto ansioso. Ahora si, lejos de los oídos de los retratos familiares y de cualquiera que pudiera oírlos.

Mas tranquila, Narcissa primero fue a sentarse en la cama, poniendo sus piernitas juntas con delicadeza y acomodándose los pliegues de su vestido, desapareciendo arrugas imaginarias.

Cissy!- apuro Regulus acercándose a la cama.

-Me conoces primo- dijo la chica sin despegar la vista de su hermoso vestido- ¿Tu no haz conseguido nada?

Regulus suspiro y se fue a sentar junto a ella:

-No, no conseguí nada. El otro día cuando tía vino hablaron un poco al respecto. Pero nada concreto- modifico ligeramente la verdad, quitándole importancia: Primero quería saber de la carta.

-La carta no tiene nada concreto tampoco- dijo Narcissa restándole importancia también al escrito, sabiendo lo mucho que le importaba a su primo- Aunque tiene unas curiosidades interesantes…

Regus observo a la rubia unos segundos. ¡Odiaba que le hiciera aquello! Y terminara obligándolo a soltar primero su información, con lo que le costo escapar de clase para oír esa conversación. Tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar, resignado a que siempre seria así:

-El otro día…cuando vino tía hablaron un poco del tema- Cissy escucha atenta a cada palabra- Ambas van a tener que decidir pronto, aparentemente los padres de una tal Serena Wigs trataron de comprometerla la semana pasada con uno de tus candidatos pero…

-¡Su hermano es un Squid!.-interrumpió Narcissa- Entiendo que se apuren a tratar de encontrarle esposo. Jamás lo encontrara sola. ¿Pero porque se apresuran conmigo?

-Ya sabes como piensan Cissy. Y es mejor que decidan pronto, al menos podrás elegir u opinar sobre los candidatos…

-¿Me estas insinuando que ya hay nombres?- inquirió la rubiecita, viendo fijo a los ojos de su primo. No quería comprometerse, no quería arriesgarse con alguien que no conocía. A pesar de que sabia que su madre elegiría al mejor de todos los candidatos. Ella no pensaba someterse, era una Black… Regulus la vio a los ojos unos segundos, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al tiempo que asentía ante la pregunta- Si sabes los nombres Regulus ¿Qué esperas para dármelos?

Regulus solo sonrió a su prima con inocencia tendiéndole una mano:

-Tu pusiste las reglas Cissy, solo espero que hagas tu apuesta.

Era eso, la rubia suspiro y busco entre los pliegues de su vestido sacando un sobre. No estaba para rodeos innecesarios, al fin y al cabo ambos terminarían teniendo lo que querían.

-La letra de Andrómeda esta algo desprolija. Si quieres puedo leértela.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo. Gracias igual- Regulus tomo la carta entre sus manos, siempre los trozos de papel le habían traído malas noticias. Igualmente trataba de obtenerlos. Con cuidado de no abollarlo apretó el pequeño pliegue de papel entre sus manos, quizás ahí adentro…hubiera algo de importancia que rescatar. La mirada expectante y nerviosa de su prima lo trajo a la realidad- …-suspiro y prosiguió- Dijeron varios apellidos- comenzó hablando calmo- Pero los que mas destacaron fueron: Crounch, Nott, Malfoy y Rosse. Al parecer otro de los candidatos …fue seleccionado Hufflepuff y lo descartaron- dijo con algo de amargura. Cissy que había contenido la respiración mientras su primo hablaba al fin respiro

-En…entonces….uno de ellos será?- Susurro entre pregunta y afirmándose a si misma- Narcissa Crounch, Narcissa Nott, Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Rosse….- recito la rubiecita en voz alta. Regulus la observaba en respetuoso silencio sosteniendo el sobre. Oyó a su prima repetir todas las combinaciones de su nombre con los apellidos unas tres veces cada una. Finalmente la rubia volvió a susurrar- Narcissa Black…ese es el que más me gusta- con un dejo melancólico.

La mirada de ambos se cruzo unos segundos. Una ligera tonalidad rosada apareció en las mejillas del morocho antes de desviar la vista al piso.

-En cuanto sepa algo mas te lo diré- dijo Regulus rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Gracias Reggy….en la carta- ahora hablaba Narcissa. Aunque mentalmente seguía repitiendo una y otra vez los 4 apellidos- Hay una descripción bastante precisa de los amigos de Sirius. Andrómeda te propone que le escribas, pe…

-¡No!- no pudo contenerse y levanto la voz interrumpiéndola- si me escribe le responderé. Pero no voy a escribirle primero, no debo escribirle…- su prima lo miraba con intriga. Finalmente Regus desvió la vista dudando- No debo escribirle…..no?- pregunto infantilmente sintiendo que sus rotundas negativas estaban atadas con finos y frágiles hilos. Hilos como los de una telaraña que no sabia de donde habían salido.

-…- La rubia balanceo todas las posibles variantes y finalmente oculto su sonrisa. Se acerco hasta abrazarlo y con seguridad respondió:- No Reggy… no debes escribirle. Es lo correcto no hacerlo… Sino puede poner su egoísta orgullo de lado ¿Por qué debes tu traicionar tus principios? - ella tampoco quería perder a su primo, al mejor apoyo que tenia dentro de esa familia. La familia debía permanecer unida, ella colaboraría a que así sea ayudando al entretejido de hilos que los ataban a todos. La familia permanecería unida, y nada ni nadie lo impediría.

Continuara...

* * *


End file.
